


Darling You Look Perfect Tonight

by mooney57400



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm coming out of writing retirement because of these two, Not Beta Read, Pining, Pre-Relationship, These are complete nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooney57400/pseuds/mooney57400
Summary: Cullen is surprised by the Inquisitor while trying to rid himself of the symptoms of lyrium, but of course she somehow makes it easier.





	Darling You Look Perfect Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Guys it's been almost two years since writing a fic and I'm doing this. I love these two so much that its not healthy. If you want this a series, please let me know! I'd love to develop more of a story for my Inquisitor.

He leaned over the ledge outside of his office, his head in his hands with his eyes closed. The pounding of his head and the recent memories of his nightmares that morning had his mind swirling with nothing but the effects of withdrawal from lyrium. The fear and panic from his constant nightmares crept through his veins, the effects of them never leaving him. He took a deep breath before looking up to the view that skyhold offered, looking over the vast courtyard. 

“Uh, Inquisitor, did you need something?” He said after clearing his throat awkwardly and standing straight. He felt his eyes shift nervously from the womans face when she smiled warmly towards him.

“I was simply coming to ask you if you have that report that Josephine needed?” Evelyn asked him. Well, it wasn’t a total lie. She had needed that report but also didn’t deny the fact that she had wanted to be in the presence of the commander, whom never failed to calm her but also make her heart pound at the same time. 

“Of course. Follow me,” he told her and lead her into his office. He had never forgotten the way she smiled at him, eyes full of warmness and acceptance. He had feelings for her, but knew that it would be inappropriate to act on such feelings. But no matter how much he told himself that he felt this way was because she was the Inquisitor, there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind telling himself that he did not deserve her. 

“Hopefully Josephine has been easy on you with the outfit choices for Halamshiral,” He made conversation, a small, joking smile on his face despite the voice urging him to keep it completely about business. Evelyn chuckled softly at that before smiling softly and he swore he felt himself almost drop the papers in his hands that he had plucked from his desk. 

“Luckily it hasn’t been too rough, with Leliana surprisingly happily stepping in to help with the plans. If I were sure she wouldn’t have me assassinated for saying this, I would think that she was enjoying all the dresses and choices.” She said with a small huff of laughter at the end. He grinned before chuckling himself. 

The pounding in his head was dulling at the conversation they were having. Varric traveled most frequently with her, and one day, walking past Evelyn and Varric talk, he had called her “star.” He now knew why The way her eyes lit up when she smiled, the way her eyes crinkled slightly in amusement or the way she would try to hide her laugh when she had thought of a sarcastic remark to something a noble had said. She had a way of making people around her feel at ease. 

“Uh...Cullen?” She had said with a small teasing smile when he hadn’t responded for a few moments.  
“Oh! Yes, of course. Here you are,” he had said after clearing his throat, feeling a small heat rise to his face as he realized he was staring at her, memorizing the way her dark hair was never exactly in place, a few strands falling from her bun, framing her warm face. He had also realized that this was the first time she had ever used his name.  
“Thank you. I’ll leave you to your work.” She said with a small smile, her hand lightly brushing his as she took the papers from his hand. He thanked the Maker that he hadn’t worn his gloves that day. She felt herself slightly shy from the contact, keeping his eyes for a few moments before leaving the room. 

He sat in his chair, leaning back and sighing. But no, he couldn’t act on what he was feeling, no matter how much he wanted to pull her hair from the knot on top of her head, hold her face in his hands and look into her eyes that had branded him the first time he saw her. He knew that he felt something truly deep for her, and Maker knows he wished she would feel the same.


End file.
